It's Never too Late
by NCISprobie
Summary: After five years of hiding Kate and Fornell show up at NCIS to tell the team she's alive, but when a few phone calls are made everyone finds out Ari isn't dead either.
1. Kate's Alive

Gibbs sighed as he finished paperwork at 8 at night.

Tonight was the nigh I wasn't going to go home; I couldn't because five years ago it should have been me. Exactly five years ago I stood on a rooftop with two agents and in a split second a bullet had gone right through her head. Kate's head to be exact. My agent died right in front of me. She was like a daughter to me. A beautiful daughter, I never told her how much I cared for her. I glance over at McGee, he was staring at a calendar in front of him, Tony was staring at his computer, and Ziva had no clue what today was, she was just doing paperwork and looking at Tony.

Ziva, was the ex-mossad officer that had taken Kate's place. No matter how much the team liked Ziva she would never be Kate, _ever. _Sighing again I picked up my phone and dialed Abby's number. She would be mourning over her best friend for sure.

"H-h-hello?" She answered as if she had been crying. I would bet my next pay check she had.

"Abbs you want me to come down there?" I ask in a strong voice.

"Why would you have to do that Gibbs?" She asked playing dumb.

"I haven't forgotten either Abbs, it hurts me too." I whisper in a gentle voice trying to sooth her. Ziva looks up from her paperwork confused.

"P-ple-please c-come d-do-down." She managed to choke out. Slamming my phone shut I got up and walked down to Abby's lab.

She was curled up in a sitting in her chair, hair down, no dark lipstick, no music, and tears going down her face. Poor thing. I come up from behind and wrap my arms around her. "She was like a little sister." She whispers. "I know Abbs, I know. I loved her like a daughter, just like I love you."

"I'd hate to break up this little mourning scene but there's someone you have to see." Said voice from behind. I turn around to see Fornell standing there. "What Tobias?" I bark angrily.

"You can come out now." He said to the door and Abby looks confused until a brown haired pretty eyed girl comes through the door, she's wearing a black tank top and white shorts. Kate she was standing right there! Abby gasps and jumps out of her chair. Tears begin well up in her pretty eyes as she stares at Abby.

* * *

I was standing outside of Abby's door. Goth, peppy, happy, Abby. Strange she didn't have her music on. I didn't know how I was going to explain t her or the team how I was still alive, but I didn't have much time to think about it because Fornell told me I could come out.

As I step into the lab Abby looks at me and jumps out of her chair. She looks _way_ different, no lipstick, no pigtails, and tears on her face. I felt tears come in my eyes as I stare at my best friend. "Abby." I whisper as I begin to walk to her.

"K-Kate?" She asked as if she was unsure. I nod and she runs at me and wraps me in a bear hug. Tears were now going down my face. As soon as Abby lets go of me I look at Gibbs. He had green watery eyes. I had never seen Gibbs crying or have watery eyes so it was a first for me. Pulling me into a hug he kisses my forehead.

"You're alive." He whispers. "Yes." I reply with a smile.

"I oughta head slap you." He growls still holding onto me. "Do you have any idea what you put us through? What you put _me_ through?" He demanded.

"Gibbs it was hard for me too." I whisper. "I didn't want to leave any of you. But it's all over now, I have my pretty Goth sister and my head slapping father again." Then Abby throws her arms around me too, which was weird because Gibbs was hugging me too. But I didn't care I had my father on one side and my sister on the other.

Just then Tony walks in with a woman and Tim. Tony and Tim stares at the three of us for a moment and the women looks_ very_ confused. Gibbs kisses my forehead then Abby's before letting me go. "K-K-Kate?" McGee asked. I had tears in my eyes again.

"Yep it's me Tim." I walk up to him and throw me arms around him, and to my relief he wraps his arms around me too. Once he lets me go I grin at Tony.

"Hey sex-machine." I joke. He also hugs me. "How?" He asked.

"I would gladly explain that once this hugging fest is over." Fornell tells us dryly. Once I let go of Tony Fornell started to explain. "Right before Kate went with the rest of you to take out the terrorists we found out Ari wanted to kill her so we swapped her out with a fake Kate and a shadow died on the rooftop."

"A shadow?" Tony asked confused.

"Tony in your language it means someone that looks like you, that talks like you, and that act's like you." I say to him teasingly.

"And you couldn't tell us?" Gibbs growled. "No you wouldn't have acted the way you did." Fornell tells him which makes Gibbs scowl.

"You couldn't tell us after it was all over?" He asked angrily.

"No we didn't know if there were any other threats. And sadly Kate has to go back in hiding." He tells us which shocks us all.

"Why?" I demand. I had just gotten my family back and now he's taking me away again? That was _so _wrong.

"Not happening. How would you feel if Emily was supposedly killed and then returned to you five years later and now the FBI is taking her away again?" Gibbs tells him forcefully.

"She's my daughter Gibbs that's different."

"It's no different, Kate's good enough to be mine." He wraps his arms around me keeping me from Fornell. I'm surprised he hasn't killed him yet.

"She has to go into hiding again because Ari isn't dead." He tells me and I freeze.

"What?" I ask.

"While you all were having a hugging fest I got a call from the morgue, it seems we made a mistake, the body in the coffin in Israel isn't Ari's it's a shadow my people screwed up the DNA test."

"What?" Demanded the women Tony and McGee were with. "It seems your half-brother is alive Ziva." Fornell tells her. I gasp. So _this_ was Ari's sister. Fornell told me about her but I never dreamed she would be taking my place.

"Oh your Ziva." I tell her.

"Yes." She replied rather coldly. I wondered what her problem was. "Then Kate will stay at my place." Gibbs tells him. I smile up warmly at him and he returns the smile.

"Now if you'll excuse us Fornell we've got to go tell Ducky Kate's alive." Abby said as she shoved me and Gibbs to the elevator. I sighed and leaned into Gibbs, my loving father, and now I was going to see my wise grandfather.

But Ari was really bugging me for some reason, his kind eyes and beautiful face was what I saw in my head as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**What do you guy's think? Leave? Continue? It's up to you guys.**


	2. Ari's Alive Too

"Well agent Todd I don't see any harm done in the FBI hiding you, and we would be glad to accept you back to NCIS on Gibbs team." Director Vance tells me. I smile, we had just gotten out of autopsy with Ducky and Jimmy to come up to the directors office to explain to him and he was gladly accepting me back. "But Ari not being dead does pose a threat." My heart sunk. Ari. Half of me wanted Ari dead so I could return to my life, and the other half wanted Ari to live, thought I have no clue why and it disturbed me.

"He may not even know I'm alive." I say quickly.

"But we're not taking any chances." Director Vance tells me. "You"ll stay at Gibbs house until further notice while we track down Ari Haswari."

"Yes sir." I tell him with strong face. Ari Haswari was really bothering me. I was tempted to just throw my arms up and scream about how I would be fine and how I could deal with Ari myself. "You and Gibbs can leave now." He gestures toward the door. We both leave his office and go into the elevator, then he hits the power button. "Kate." He whispers before he pulls me into a hug. "Do you have any idea the pain and suffering I went through?" He asked. "And the guilt? I thought I would never see my agent again." He lets go of me. "Missed you like hell Gibbs." I mutter.

"You too Kate." He tells me as the hits the power button. I inhale as I lean into him, my father.

* * *

"I have to report to the navy yard tomorrow so you'll be left here alone, the cupboard in the kitchen isn't completely empty and I'll be home by six." He tells me as settle down in the guest room. I climb into bed and suddenly there's something I need to tell him. "Hey Gibbs." I say just as he was walking out.

"Yeah? You need a bedtime story and a goodnight kiss?" He asked. "No I don't think I need the bedtime story, maybe the goodnight kiss but I wanted to say thank you." He chuckles and walks over and kisses my forehead. "Anytime Kate I'm just glad to have you back." I smile softly as he turns out the lights and walked out. I sort of felt like a little kid again. But oh well. I thought as I drift to sleep.

* * *

Yawing as I wake up in the morning I check the clock in the kitchen. 7:43. Gibbs had already left. Going to the cupboard I saw there were some not yet expired cereal bars. I took a honey nut cheerios and began to eat. As I finish I go to the basement I see an old novel in in a chore. Picking it up I brush off some dust and read the cover. Watership Down. Huh weird, I read the book in collage it's not always easy to get our hand on a copy. Going up to the living room I sat on the couch and begin to read when I head a noise and something comes up from behind me. I look around to find Ari standing over me. I gasp and jump up.

What the Hell? "Ari!" I snarled. He chuckles. "Hello Caitlin."

"Get out or I'll call Gibbs!" I yell. He responded by walking toward me. "Now Caitlin you wouldn't do that."

"Try me." I challenge as I pick up the phone from the couch. "You deserve to die." I hiss. "You tried to kill me, you disappear for five years and give my team grief not to mention your sister Ziva, all these years she thought she killed her killer half-brother. It's a pity your not dead I think you would have enjoyed a talk with Tali." His face twisted. Fornell let me read all about Ari and Ziva. Apparently they had a sister Tali and apparently she died in a bombing.

I thought he would raise a hand and slap me but the doesn't he just looks at me with that horrible look on his face, like he was going to kill me. "Just when I think your going to be the one to understand." He snarls. "You haven't even herd my half of the story and your already judging me? It seems I was wrong about you after all." He growls before walking out Gibbs door. Suddenly I remember that day at he morgue "I did however want to see if I was right about you." He had said. Picking up the phone I dial Gibbs number. "Gibbs Ari was here!" I yell. "What? Did eh hurt you?"

"No. I'll explain everything when you get here and bring the team with Duck, Palmer, and Fornell." I request as I hang up the phone. I had to find out what was really happening here. Maybe Ducky could share some light ton the subject.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter next time it will be longer anyway I'm going on a camping trip tomorrow for a good 5-6 days so no updates for a while, ahh speaking of which I better start packing. Review please!**


	3. Falling for Ari

Sitting on the couch I took a few deep breaths as I waited for everyone to get here. Ari had been right I hadn't even heard his part of the story and I was already judging him. Half of me said he was responsible for this mess and the other half said he should be heard out. I breathed in one more time as Gibbs stormed with Fornell and the others not too far behind.

"Kate!" Gibbs rushed to me and knelt down beside the couch. "You okay?" He asked stroking my cheek.

"I-I'm fine." I tell him as I stared into his crystal blue eyes before looked into Ducky's eyes, who had also knelt beside me. "You don't sound or look fine Kate." Tony tells me as Ducky stares at me. "What happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"He came to talk I think and I-I said some things to him." My tone was hurt and weak.

"What kind of things?" Ziva demanded suddenly closer to me, much more than I would have liked.

"I brought up how he had created this mess and then I told him it was too bad he wasn't dead, and that I thought he would have enjoyed a talk with his dead little sister. I guess you could say I was hitting below the belt." I whispered. Ziva's face looked hurt. "Umm, ahhhh Kate your not feeling guilty are you?" McGee asked me.

I nodded not trusting my voice. "I mean I didn't even hear him out. He said to me just when I thought you'd be the one to understand, and I remembered that day in the morgue. Ducky do you recall?" I sighed and looked away from everyone. I put my face in my head and rubbed my temples. "Yes my dear I do but I don't have the slightest idea of what all this means. Do you?" He asked.

My head snapped up. The last part of Ari's file was that his father used him, and has been using him his whole life. The last paragraph said his father planned on taking him out because he had no use for him anymore. What if Ari saw this coming and created a shadow with the help of contacts? And what if the shadow went rough killing people just to get shot? If he shot me Gibbs would go after him for sure.

"No." I lied to all of them. Gibbs looked at me with an unbelieving stare. Thankfully Fornell's phone when off and I stood up and turned my attention to Fornell like everyone else.

"My men have captured and interrogated one of Ari's contacts it appears Ari saw Eli David was going to take him out and had a shadow created. The man says Agent Todd was never supposed to get shot, Ari never wanted her too but his shadow got very carried away with the killing." Gibbs eminently started cussing, Ziva was hissing, Tony was yelling at Fornell, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had been right and I had said all that stuff to Ari. _'Oh my god I said all that to the man I have feelings for! Wait the man I have feelings for? Oh who cares anymore if I have feelings for Ari! _I thought as I quietly slipped passed everyone and walked out of the door and take off down the street. I had to find Ari and make this right.

* * *

'_It's a miracle I got away from the others unnoticed.' _I thought as I slowed to a walk 10 minutes later. It was a good thing everyone was busy yelling at Fornell otherwise I never would have made it this far. I didn't hear anything starting as he left so he must have walked or run away. Smiling I looked up at a hotel that was 50 feet from me. Walking in I went to the front desk. "Excuse me I'm looking for someone." I said politely to the man working the desk.

"What's their last name?" He asked. "David." I answered.

I assumed it would be under David because Haswari would raise FBI and NCIS red alert flags. "Oh, Adam David a middle eastern man with black hair." He tells me. "Yes." I reply. That fitted Ari's description. "He's in room 215."

"Thank you." I tell him as I head for the elevator. Room 215 would most likely be on the third story of the building.

* * *

I hesitated to knock on the door that read 215. How would Ari react to me? Sighing I made a quick rapping noise on the door.

Nobody answered so I tried again a few times. After five minutes I reached I into my pocket and took out my lock picking materials. After a few years you begin to pick things up.

Silently opening the door and closing it I saw Ari lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I walked over. He glanced at me and sat up.

"I'm sorry." I whispered "I should have heard you out. I mean I was blinded by anger I let it out on you it wasn't right."

"I thought Gibbs taught you not to apologize because it was a sigh of weakness."

"I'll make an exception for you. Ari what I said about Tali and Ziva, was wrong I can't imagine what you went through. I mean your whole life, the way you were rasied and the reason you were created…

My voice trailed off.

"You know what happened then? What my shadow did?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered before I felt this lips crash on mine. He kissed me with so much passion I couldn't help but kiss him back. We stumbled near the bed and his hands had slipped under the back of my shirt and were gently tugging it off. I broke the kiss when I thought about Gibbs.

"What about Gibbs and the team?" I ask. "He does not matter. We have feelings for each other and we both know it." He muttered before his lips met mine again. _'Oh well screw Gibbs.' _I thought. Ari was right anyway.

* * *

**Review please! I just got back from my crappy camping trip and what would cheer me up would be some reviews! **


	4. Secrets

_Gibbs is going to kill me.' _I thought as I woke up from the doze I just had in the warm and comfortable arms of Ari Haswari. Closing my eyes I thought back on what had happened. I never expected this to happen, and I didn't exactly know what this is. I felt Ari's arms gently pull me closer against his naked body. "Gibbs is going to kill me." I whispered. Ari chuckled and kissed my hair, I could tell he wasn't to concerned. "Ari this is serious, after your sister and my team showed up I felt so guilty while everyone was yelling at Fornell I slipped out without telling anyone."

He suddenly sat straight up and stared at me. "You did not tell me that part." He informed me as if I didn't know. "I know, I had no idea _this _was going to happen." I snapped angrily as I sat up. "And what exactly is _this_?" He asked. "You know what this is! I didn't plan on making love to a man I have feelings for and that my boss wants dead for.." Checking the clock by the nightstand on the side I was sleeping on it read 12:50, if I left around 8 and dozed off for about 10 minutes I guessed. "For about 5 hours give or take a couple of minutes while my team is probably going nuts." I hissed angrily.

His face turned a cross between confused and hurt. "You regret it then?" He asked. I groaned. "No I don't regret it, despite my team probably killing me later. Do you?"

"No. I have feelings for you, but you already know that."

"And you know I have feelings for you."

"So the problem here is your team and Gibbs correct?"

"Yes. But Ari there most likely out there looking it's only a matter of time until they find us, and Ari I don't think Gibbs is going to like it if he finds us in a hotel room naked having sex."

He chuckled again. "I'm sure they won't figure it out for a while." He tells me before his lips come on mine. At the moment all I was about to say and my mind flew out the window and I gave into my desire.

* * *

About 12 minutes later we broke apart long enough to stare into each others eyes and my thoughts began to come back to me. I had to stop stop Ari and I from this before something happened. Gibbs! Yeah Gibbs. As Ari began to kiss me again I stopped him when my lips were millimeters apart. "Ari no wait stop." He froze. "Gibbs, he-he are you trying to get shot?" I demanded. He chuckled and crashed his lips with mine. With all the willpower in my body I managed to yank myself back, and suddenly I was out of breath.

"R-Really Ari. What will your s-si-ister th-think? What w-will my team think w-when they s-see us li-like this? We-we have to-to s-stop" I managed to choke out. He smiled and kissed me again just before he yanked back and I whimpered as my lips followed his. He chuckled again. "Oh yes Caitlin I see you are _very _determined to stop." He said teasingly. "Shut up!" I gasped. "I never said I wanted to stop!" I hiss angrily. "Ari you could get shot! Do you not care? After five years of being in the dark you suddenly come out find a women you like just to be shot by her overprotective father like boss!" He freezes and stares into my angry eyes.

"Caitlin.." He tries to reason with me.

"No don't even start Ari! You may be willing to risk that but I'm not about to risk the man that I really like!" I almost screamed. His facial expression turned kind and gentle as he gently ran his fingers through my hair.

"I-I am sorry Caitlin..I can not seem to.." It was clear he forgot too.

"Remember? Or have any thoughts at all?" I finished for him.

"Yes."

I smiled, at least I wasn't the only one. He smiled back. He got out of the bed, letting the sheets fall from his naked body and pulled me to what I assumed was a bathroom. As he flipped the lights on my assumption was right. He turned the shower nob before getting in and pulling me in too. I ex-haled as he massaged my shoulders from behind with soap and kissed my cheek. I smiled softly.

* * *

When we got out of the shower we dried ourselves off and put our clothes back on that were all over the floor. Once we were finished Ari picked up a phone by the nightstand and handed it to me. "Call Gibbs and tell him to meet us in the lobby of this hotel, if we meet him in this room he will most likely notice something if he lets me live long enough."

"You think he's going to notice we...made love?"

"Yes." He tells me as he rearranges the sheets on the bed to try and make it look like we didn't have sex.

"Okay." I mutter before I open the phone and dialed Gibbs number. He was not going to be happy.

* * *

Trying to keep my heart rate down I took deep breaths while Ari and I waited for Gibbs to arrive. He so angry on the phone. Leaning into Ari I sighed and hoped Gibbs wouldn't yank out a gun. Fornell, Gibbs, and the rest of the team walk quickly into the hotel lobby. They stared at us for a moment and for a second Ziva lookedliek she was going to throw her arms around Ari but she managed to keep herself together. He motioned for us to come and once we were outside he said calmly. "David, McGee, DiNozzo, and Fornell will ride in the first car back to NCIS and Ari and Kate will ride with me in the second." He motioned towards two cars. When Ari got in the back seat and I got in the front all hell broke lose.

"Kate what the hell were you thinking going off like that? Someone that was trying to kill you could have succeeded! And Ari I should shoot you right now! I may not happy about it but you've been assigned protection like Kate and I have to deal with you, and if any harm comes to you it'll be on my ass! As soon as we get back to NCIS I'm having a little chat with Ari when Ziva's done with him then I'm having a talk with Kate!" Before Ari or I could make a comment he slammed his foot on the gas pedal and suddenly old memories came to mind as he drove at his oh-my-god-I'm-gonna-throw-up speed, which was so much more faster than I remember it.

When we got to NCIS Ziva threw her arms around Ari and they had a small talk then Gibbs and the rest of the team but Ziva stayed behind. In-haling I decided this was a good time for a bathroom brake.

As I splashed my face with water I thought of Ari and what Tony said all those days ago.

"_Maybe it's like falling in love in love it can happen" *__he snapped his fingers*__ "like that." _In love? Was I really in love with Ari? We had only been together a few hours. _'Wrong'_ The voice told me. _'You've know each other for years, and it can happen within seconds.' _No. No. I tried to tell myself it was way to early for all of this. _Way _to early. _'You may not have been sleeping with him long, but you've now him long enough to love him.' _

I couldn't admit I was in love, I just couldn't.

Suddenly the door opens and Ziva walks in. "Hello Caitlin." She said happily. "Hi Ziva. Call me Kate." I said as if I hadn't been thinking about being in love with her brother. She smiled. And I did my best to smile back. "You are in love with my brother." She said suddenly. I stared at her and acted as if I was confused. "What?" I asked. "Kate do not even try it, I am smarter than that and so are you."

"Ziva I don't know what your talking about I'm not in love with anyone." I said firmly holding my ground. She sighed. "Ari told me you were suborn but this is ridicules. Your lying about it to yourself Kate. Ari is in love with you too. Five years ago after he kidnapped you he confessed to me he had feelings for you and it is obvious you had feelings for him too, and still do. The team saw you and Ari at the hotel. Everyone can see it. Hell Kate, McGee can even see it. You were leaning into each other, you were acting like teenagers in love. You even had sex together!" The last sentence ought me off guard and I froze. She smiled.

"You had sex with my brother, then you showered together in an attempt to hide it. Next time be sure to dry your hair fully." I felt my hair it was a little damp. Hell.

"No." I said firmly. "Yes." She responded. "What then were you doing for 5 hours?" She asked cleverly.

"I-I-I can't say it." I whispered. Might as well tell Ziva, she would see right through my new lies and excuses anyway.

"You can not say your in love?" She asked gently. I nodded. Uh oh. I felt tears come into my eyes. "Kate?" Ziva asked gently. I turned my face away from hers. "Kate it is alright to cry, I have cried several times over Ari, I though I killed him. But Kate it's alright to cry, when I was a little girl being trained fro Mossad Eli would have me do horrible things and if I cried I was beaten. Eli told me crying was a sigh of weakness, he was wrong. After a few years here with family I have realized that, and I'm glad your back." I smiled at her and wiped my eyes.

"Thank you Ziva." She smiled at me and hugged me. "It will all workout I promise Kate, but promise me you'll tell Ari you love him." She begged. I nodded. "Alright I'll send you two to the safe house early and cover with you for the team." "Ziva..." She cut me off just as I was about to protest.

"You can make it up to me by not breaking my brothers heart." She tells me. "As long as he doesn't break mine." I say sadly. Her smile disappeared. "Kate he loves you, I promise you he would never hurt you." She whispered gently. I felt a wave of joy and relief hit me. "Okay." I said. She took my hand and led me into the bullpen were Ari was waiting. "The others are up in MTAC." Ari's beautiful voice informed us. "Okay your safe house is a house on Maple street in Alexandria. There are video activity cameras in every room but the bedroom and the bathrooms. Ari knows how to get there Kate." I nodded.

"Alright best of luck you to and Ari remember what I said." She warned him. He chuckled and nodded as he led me out of the bullpen. I gave him a questing look and he shrugged. "I'll tell you later." He said with a chuckle. I sighed and thought of how I would tell Ari I loved him.

* * *

**Okay review please! They are greatly appreciated! **


	5. Safe House

I was a big coward.

The alarm clock read 9:00 at night. Ari and I had gotten to the safe house with a couple agents. Right now I was laying on the bed looking the cinder block wall thinking of how much of a coward I was for not wanting to tell Ari I loved him. The butterflies in my stomach were driving me nuts. When you were in love it was normal to not want to tell the person you loved because you were nervous, right? Right?

Ari for right now, was showering. After the agents left us alone I had decided to shower first and got into a tank top and some shorts that were left by NCIS agents along with some other clothes.

Apparently Gibbs "boss" Abby Sciuto had called and told them what kind of clothes to leave for Ari and I. I had gotten a kick out of that, Abby really hadn't changed much at all.

I sighed angrily. So what if I was in love with Ari? Were federal agents not suppose to fall in love with people like Ari? Growling in confusion I rolled over to were I could see the ceiling and closed my eyes, listing to the soft sound of water running. Suddenly it stopped and my heart skipped an extra beat when the bathroom door opened and Ari came out in nothing but boxer shorts.

He walked to the bed and climbed into it next to me. Pretending as if I was not a very confused conscious person I acted as if I was asleep. It didn't fool Ari.

"Caitlin..." He sighed. "Caitlin I know for a fact that you are not asleep." He said in a soft and comforting voice, which was a surprise. I expected it to be irritated. "Come here." He muttered. I opened my eyes to see he held him arms open.

Oh to hell with it he already knew I was awake. I moved closer to him and I felt him gently pull me closer until I was pressed up against his body.

Without thinking I blurted out four words that had been giving me grief all night. "I love you Ari." The words took him by surprise and he puled back and looked into my eyes. "I love you too Caitlin." He said right before his mouth came down hot and hungry on mine.

I kissed him back happily. He loved me too. I couldn't be happier.

He pressed his body firmly against mine as he kissed me with more force. Suddenly he lunched at me and pinned me down to the bed, he had pinned my two arms above my head. I saw longing in his eyes that I had never seen before. He rubbed the bluge in his boxers against me. God it was so_ hard_.

I heard myself moan when he stopped kissing me to in-hale for air. I heard him mutter something along the lines of "too many clothes." So I assumed he was talking about me. The sad thing was he was right. He started kissing me again and I squirmed. I needed to get out of the tank top and shorts _now. _Not only that but I wanted him closer to me, if it were even possible.

Struggling and squirming wasn't helping me.

I freed my arms from Ari's strong grip and tangled my hands in his short cropped hair as he continued to kiss me. Yanking him closer to me made us both excited. He slipped his hands under my tank top and worked his hands over my breasts before taking them out to my disappointment. He stopped kissing me and moved his body against mine in a slow grinding way. Slowly he stopped before he began to take the tank top off.

God he was teasing me, I knew it by the way he smirked when I squirmed because he wasn't taking my top off quick enough which was all part of is little teasing game I'm sure.

When the tank top came off Ari looked at my chest happily before he stared kissing my neck. Slowly he dropped kisses down to my chest. Just as he was about to kiss my breasts he yanked away and I grunted.

"No teasing." I moaned. He chuckled. "I know you like it." He whispered as he started to kiss me on my neck again and rub his cock on me through the fabric of his boxers. I squeezed my eyes shut as he did this, because in my head I knew I did like it, I loved it.

"Do you like that Caitlin?" He asked me knowingly. I gulped messily and tried to speak. No words came out. Instead I nodded. I felt him smirk into my neck. "I thought so." He told me seductively. His tone in voice scared me. I knew if he wanted to he could have me in this bed painting all night out of need. I just hoped he wouldn't, not tonight anyway.

"Tell me something Ari." I said suddenly. "Tell me you love me."

He closed his eyes and stopped teasing me. "I love you. I love you so much, I always have. When I got back to Israel after I kidnapped you for the second time Ziva noticed a change in me. She saw right through me, she pulled files on my missions and found out about you." I froze. I wasn't expecting that.

"She did not have a clue about what you did to me, all she knew was how I felt for you. She said it was dangerous and to forget about you...

"But I could not. I tried so hard in the beginning, in the end I gave up. My Caitlin." He whispered. I smiled softly. "And what did she say a few hours ago?" I asked curiously. He chuckled.

"She promised me if I broke your heart she would punch me before telling Gibbs and letting him kill me." I grinned. "Look on the bright side at least she won't feed you to Mossad."

He winced and sighed. "My father will probably try and kill the both of us when he finds out were alive." I sighed. He was probably right from what I heard Eli David was an ass. "Is that why they moved us to the safe house?" I asked. "Yes." His answer is simple, but it scared me. Mossad was going to try and kill us.

He obviously wanted to stop talking about it because he began to kiss my neck again and work his way to my breasts, but something told me we had to talk latter about Eli David.

* * *

**Review please! I am sad to say school is starting in a few days for me so the updates for all my stories will be once a week. I'll focus on school Monday through Friday then everyone will get updates on the weekends. Sound good to everyone?**


	6. Stories

"Caitlin." A gentle voice called out to me. I felt someone running their hands through my hair. I opened my eyes to see Ari standing over me in jeans with no shirt on, exposing his muscles.

He softly leaned his head down and kissed my forehead. "What time is it?" I asked tiredly. "7:00 in the morning. Abby wishes to speak with you."

"Abby?"

"Yes, she called a few minutes ago...she wanted to know if I had hurt you." I sat straight up. "What?"

"Apparently your friends do not trust me, not that they should anyway." He muttered. "Kay' I'll call her, where's the phone?"

"In the kitchen." Dizzily I got up and slipped my underwear, tank top, and my shorts on that were left on the floor. "And Caitlin." Ari called after me as I walked out of the room. "Yes?"

"Abby may not believe you, so you may have to stand under a camera." I nodded and made my way into the kitchen. Picking up the phone I dialed the number fro her lab. "Kate?" A hopeful voice asked when she picked up the phone. "Yeah Abbs?" I asked. "Oooh my god are you okay?" She sounded nuts. "Course I am why?"

"You wouldn't pick up your phone last night when I was checking in!" For a moment my mind wondered back to Ari and I in the bedroom. What was I going to say? _'Hey Abby guess what I slept with Ari.' _No not happening. "I was ahh, asleep." I said. Lying to my best friend wasn't easy. "You were asleep?" She asked confused. "Yeah Abby I'm not a vampire over here and I don't drink caffeine."

She laughed. "Okay then, by the way ahh, how's it going with Ari?" Damn it Ziva was right the team knew! For right now I guess I would play dumb. "What are you talking about Abby?" I asked trying my best to sound confused. "Oh ahh, never mind I got to get back to work bye." She hung up just like that. "Yeah bye." I muttered as I put the phone down.

When I returned to the bedroom I found Ari laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "So why would he want to do this?" I asked suddenly as I laid down next to him. "Who?"

"Your ass of a father." Ari sighed and looked at me. "My father is a ruthless, cruel man that deserves to rot in hell." He whispered. "He finishes what he starts, and he wants me to die and you along with me."

"Why though?" I demanded suddenly furious. "He felt there was a need for me anymore and I suspected he wanted to kill me so I had a shadow created my shadow lost control. When Eli finds out I tricked him he will do everything in his power to kill me, and anyone that gets in his way."

"Meaning he'll take my life too." I muttered. "Yes." He sighed frustrated. "Was he always like this?" I whispered. "Yes. he never cared fro his children. I was created for Hamas, Ziva was created for Mossad, and my sister Tali was a mistake." I gazed into his eyes.

"What?" I asked. This man didn't seem like the type to make mistakes. "He treated Ziva's mother like a sex toy, if he was ever angry of felt the need to relive himself..." Ari spat angrily. "He would take his wife to the bedroom and one night he made a mistake of not using a condom and got his wife pregnant."

I suddenly felt a jab of hatred for this man. "Tali was a disappointment to him when she was too weak to enter Mossad." He whispered. "He felt no sadness when she died."

I wanted to cry, this bastard needed a bullet in his forehead. To my surprise I did start crying. Ari wrapped his arms around me and kissed my tears away. "Caitlin." He comforted me and began to whisper my name in a soothing way into my ear over and over.

* * *

**Review please! For those of you wondering I did make this story M. **


	7. Eli David is Here

Eventually my crying stopped and I was able to speak again I looked up at Ari who was staring down at me. Instead of saying something he leaned his head down and kissed the top of my head.

Then my temple then my cheek. The happy moment was interrupted when the ringing of a cell phone sound came from the kitchen. I growled but climbed out of Ari's lap and went to get it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Kate are you alright?" The alarmed voice of Ziva asked. "Course why?" I asked a little confused. "Eli David was in DC, and the agents guarding you did not pick up their phones so we assumed the worst."

I froze. That _ass _was in DC? "Kate? Kate!"

"I'm here Ziva."

"Good the teams on there way!"

"Do you want to tell Ari or should I?" I growled hoping she would. "Hand the phone to him." She requested. I waled into the bedroom and handed Ari the phone. I could hear angry rants of Hebrew and Ari's facial expression changed. Soon he was ranting in Hebrew too. After a few minutes he hung up the phone. "What do we do?" I demanded.

"We are to stay put and pray the others come soon."

What the Hell? "You mean we just supposed to stay put while Eli David could storm in here and kill us any minute?" I screamed. He nodded. "Yes, Caitlin." He said in a firm voice. I hissed and put on my best angry face as I just sat on the bed.

* * *

**So sorry for the short chapter the next one will be up by Saturday next week and it will be longer. Thanks to those of you reviewing! Big thanks! **


	8. False Alarm

15 minutes later.

Ari and I were still waiting on the bed. Just sitting there waiting, for something to happen. I didn't like this at all, and it was clear Ari didn't either. I mean who could blame us for wanting a say in what happens?

Any moment now Mossad officers could storm in here and shoot us, so yes I would very much like a say in what happens!

Suddenly just then I heard yelling and shouting, then the door to the bedroom was thrown open and a voice yelled our names. "Ari, Kate!" The voice shouted. I easily recognized the voice as Ziva's.

"Are you two alright?" She demanded. "Were fine Ziva, but Ziva what the hell's going on?" I hissed. He mood suddenly changed for serious and concerned to grossed out and disgusted. "It was a false alarm, the agents guarding you two are... happy." I turned to Ari who also wore a confused face at his sister.

"What?" I asked. She sighed. "Come with me." He growled and led us out of the house when she realized she screwed up the meaning of a word. When we got out side we found DiNozzo off to the side of the safe house laughing, and McGee wearing the safe disgusted expression that Ziva had on.

Ari and I turned to see Gibbs yelling at two female agents both in their bra and panties, sweaty, with messed up hair, and an angry Gibbs yelling at them. I shivered as I realized it. Ziva ment _gay. _"Ew!" I squealed. DiNozzo started laughing harder.

Ari grunted and his expression suddenly matched his sister's. Lesbians! Coming from a good proper Catholic family that was more disgusting to me than it could ever be to the rest of the team!

* * *

Once Gibbs was done yelling at the gay agents he informed us we were going to have to stay at NCIS. Awww man I feel like a child getting babysitted again!

* * *

**So what do you think funny? Over the top? Short? Yeah I would agree with you there it is a little short sorry. **


	9. A Transfer

Gibbs gave Ari and I some time to change out of our pajamas before he rushed us to NCIS with his lunatic 200 miles an hour driving. And on top of that we had to go directly to Vance's office.

"Well Gibbs I've got some bad news and some good news." Vance spoke directly to Gibbs as we entered his office. Gibbs sighed.

"Let's here it." He growled.

"I'll get right to the bad news then, we don't have jurisdiction on the Eli David case."

My eyes widened in surprise. "But he's trying to kill my people!" Gibbs suddenly went into arguing and yelling mode. "Gibbs we have no evidence of that, but I have come up with an idea that may work."

"I'm listening." Now Gibbs was in Growling bear mode. "I've arranged for Agent David to be transferred to the FBI as an NCIS FBI liaison. This way we know what's going on."

"What?" Tony demanded before any of us has the chance. "You transferred Ziva?" McGee gasped outraged. "You mean you just transferred Ziva to the FBI without bothering to tell anyone?" Tony hissed. Clearly he was protective over Ziva, and it probably wasn't brotherly.

All of a sudden Gibbs was yelling to. I glanced uneasily up at Ari, who like me decided to keep quiet. It was most likely (based on his body language) because he didn't have a voice in NCIS affairs, and no voice in what happened to his adult sister.

"Agents!" Vance yelled. "This transfer is _probably_ only temporary until the Eli David problem is fixed."

"Probably?" McGee questioned. That practically set Vance off.

"I don't know what the outcome of this will be and until then this team, and Haswari and David will do as without question or you will all be agents afloat, and I will personally hand Haswari back to Al-Queda and Hamas, I'm sure they'd like a nice talk with him. And Agent McGee don't you get seasick?" Vance sounded _very _pissed off.

"Now Todd and Haswari will be staying at NCIS, in the bullpen most of the time, Todd will move back into her old desk while Ari moves into the empty one behind McGee's. I'll get Ari an application for an NCIS agent. The both of you will be eating in the cafeteria. You will both sleep in the bullpen. Under _no_ circumstances are any of you -but Agent David of course who will be with the FBI- to work on this case or get involved."

I was happy to be moving back into my old desk, but the thought of Ziva leaving kind of hurt.

Now Vance turned to Ziva. "Pack your bags Agent David and report to Fornell at FBI headquarters at 0800 tomorrow. Everyone is dismissed."

The second Gibbs heard the word 'dismissed' he was out the door with the rest of us following obediently at his heels.

* * *

Once we were down in the bullpen did Gibbs actually say something.

"Ziva, Tony, Ari, and Kate take the elevator down to autopsy to see Ducky and Palmer, don't tell them what happened until I get there. McGee and I will take the stairs to Abby's lab and pick her up. We're going to have a little meeting and figure a way out of this mess. Move people!"

At that Ziva, Tony, Ari, and I crowded into the elevator and hit the down button.

* * *

As the autopsy doors opened we found Ducky at his desk with Jimmy. "Hello Caitlin, oh my, you brought _him _with you." Ducky growled when he saw Ari. "Any particular reason you all decided to pay me a visit?" The sight of Ari definitely put Ducky in a bad mood. "I'm sorry Doctor Mallard, but I'm afraid we can't tell you that." Ari spoke.

"And why not?" Ducky snapped. When none of us answered Ducky got up from his desk and stared us all straight in the eye. "Did something happen?" Palmer asked before Ducky could. Tony and I turned our eyes away.

* * *

Thankfully Gibbs showed up with McGee and an unhappy and confused Abby. "Good god Jethro, what is going on? First Kate, Ari, Ziva, and Tony come barging in here refusing to tell me anything-"

"The same thing happened to me with McGee and Gibbs!" Abby cut Ducky off.

"We don't have jurisdiction to the Eli David case, and Ziva's been transferred to the FBI as a liaison." Gibbs voice was cool and calm in the cold autopsy room.

"What?" Palmer asked. "You have got to be joking."

"No Jimmy I'm not joking. I dragged everyone down here because I have a plan, there's no way I'm going to look the other way while Eli David tries to kill my people."

"What's the plan?" Abby asked eagerly.

"Ziva will inform us on anything she finds out at the FBI about this case and Kate and Ari will get secret protection detail with one of us at all times. We'll figure out what to do from there."

* * *

**OMG I put this chapter on the wrong Kari story! I accidentally put this chapter on Rescue instead of this story, god now I feel like such an idiot, and I just now realized it!**


	10. Shoot Out

I sat frustrated at my desk a few minutes after Ziva left. I can't believe they transferred her! I was happy to be back at my old desk, but the look on Tony's face was killing me. Sighing I walked over and cleared my through to announce myself.

"Oh, hey Kate." He muttered taking notice of me. "You okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me and pretended like he didn't know what I was talking about. "Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. "Tony, common tell me whats going on." I have to admit I was really getting worried about him now. His face looked so, well hopeless, and sad.

He sat there for a moment, probably thinking about what to do. Then his eyes stole a look at Ari who was sitting in the desk behind McGee's. The one Tim used before he joined our team.

Now I got it, he didn't want Ari overhearing anything he said. "Is it Ziva?" I whispered. He nodded. "I take it you're in pretty serious with her then?" I asked softly. "Well, we're ah, dating." He muttered.

I gasped. I have _never, ever_ seen Tony DiNozzo head over heels for a girl, _not _because of her ass. I giggled.

He looked irritated now. And now he knew that I knew he really liked her. "Shut up." He growled in response to my giggle. "No I don't think I will, in fact I'm going to see how much Abby knows about this!" I said. "No!" Tony shouted. That caused Ari to become more alert, and for him to stare at us. I continued to smile as I headed for the elevator. "Tell Abby not to tell anyone else!" Tony called after me as the elevator doors closed. I shook my head and tried to imagine Tony and Ziva together. Normally I'm not one to gossip but this was unbelievable information.

* * *

"Abby!" I shouted as I ran into her lab. "Yeah Kate?" She asked as she turned off her music. "How much do you know about Tony and Ziva?" I asked. She gasped at me. "They didn't!" She yelled. "They did." I said. "Ohh, Boss man is going to kill them!"

"I know, whatdya say we get Tony down here and tease him." She wrinkled her nose. "Common Kate that's mean." She said as she went back to work on her computer. I resisted the urge to pout.

"But Abbs!" I started. "No buts Kate, how would you feel if it was you being teased?" She asked. "But that's different I'm not with anyone like Ziva!"

"Oh really?" She asked, a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "What about you and badass mossad boy?" She asked. I feel myself go beet red as she howled with laughter. "Abby!" I yelled.

"Oh, Kate admit it, you've always been a sucker for the foreign, bad, tight ass, unbearably cute type!" She laughed again as I felt my face go even deeper red. Ziva was right! It seemed everyone knew about Ari and me.

"You know Kate, seems like a little more than a one night stand to me." I really didn't think I could get any redder. That's when I heard the elevator ding and Gibbs, Ari, McGee, and Tony step into Abby's lab. "What's going on?" McGee asked when he saw Abby unable to stop laughing and my red face.

"It's nothing McGee." I growled. Abby stopped laughing and thankfully didn't say anything. "What's up Boss man?" She asked Gibbs. Any news on Eli?" He asked. "Nope nothing." She answered.

Suddenly the phone went off. "Maybe I spoke too soon." Abby said as she picked it up. She listened for a while before saying 'sure' and hanging up. "That was Ziva, apparently form now on she's only going to call us at night, and the FBI thinks Eli is somewhere within a 20 miles in any direction from this agency." She reported.

"20 miles?" Gibbs asked angrily. "Yep." Abby answered. "Well have to wait until tonight for mo-

Suddenly a sniper bullet went right through Abby's window and past my face and then landed in Abby's Major Mass Speck. "Oh, crap!" I shouted. "Down!" Gibbs yelled and before I could blink Ari was on top of me and we were laying on the ground with everyone else.

I head Gibbs yelling into his phone, I heard McGee yelling Abby's name, and I felt Ari's eyes melting into mine as several bullets now shot through the windows and glass falling on us. Ari broke eye contact with me and shielded my head from the falling glass.

I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed a fist full of Ari's shirt. He comforted me by wrapping one around around my waist while the gunfire was still going on.

Suddenly there was more gunfire and glass stopped coming down on us. I lifted my head up and looked around, then armed NCIS agents stormed into Abby's lab. "Clear!" One yelled. "What's going on?" Gibbs demanded.

"Why don't you take a look for yourself?" An agent suggested and motioned that it was okay to stand up. Ari got off of me and helped me up. I turned to the shattered windows to see Eli David and six other men cuffed while several others lay dead.

* * *

**Think it's over? NOPE! We still have to see what happens to Ari and Kate! Review please!**


End file.
